<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventeen High Musical by NovemberSuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621994">Seventeen High Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberSuns/pseuds/NovemberSuns'>NovemberSuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School Musical AU, M/M, jock!Jeonghan, jock!Seungcheol - Freeform, nerd!Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberSuns/pseuds/NovemberSuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball captain Seungcheol and smart kid Jisoo met by chance at karaoke night. When they meet again in school, Pledis High is in for a big change. Can Seungcheol and Jisoo break the high school mould? Can Seungkwan secure his musical lead? Can Jeonghan and Wonwoo ensure the victory of their respective teams? It’s High School Musical with a Seventeen twist.</p>
<p>re-write of my original fic posted in 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seventeen High Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After understanding why genderbending is transphobic and problematic, I've decided to re-write and re-post all of my stories which had genderbending involved. Hope it's still an enjoyable read!<br/>All of the titles will be the names of songs from the High School Musical Trilogy. And all of the songs from the movie will be replaced by songs by Seventeen.</p>
<p>The posting of this fic was accompanied by a $10 purchase of the 'Bundle for Racial Justice and Equality' on itch.io. 50% of the funds go to the NAACP Legal Defense and Education Fund and the other 50% goes to the Community Bail Fund. If you are able to, I encourage you to either buy the bundle or match my donation to one or both of these funds.</p>
<p>Please DO NOT re-post my work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol doesn’t like karaoke. He loves his parents, but he doesn’t love karaoke. He tries his best to hide in the corner furthest away from the aunties and anyone else who would want him to sing.</p>
<p>Just as his parents get ready to leave, his brother grabs his arm and starts dragging him towards the make-shift stage.</p>
<p>“Come on, Cheollie! You gotta sing at least once!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol tries to protest. He doesn’t like singing. In in the shower, maybe, but never in front of people. Unfortunately, his older brother is much stronger than he is. Before Seungcheol can make his escape, he finds himself on stage with another boy.</p>
<p>“Duet! Duet! Duet!” chants the crowd.</p>
<p>The other boy blushes, and Seungcheol feels himself blushing as well. Before he can apologize to the other boy or ask him for his name, the music begins to play. Now they have to sing.</p>
<p>The other boy sings first, and Seungcheol is so entranced by his voice that he almost forgets to sing when his part begins. But the other boy looks to him, and Seungcheol clumsily starts to sing.</p>
<p>
  <em> “As more time passes, When I grow up </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll understand you more </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My love my love my love, my dear, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> don’t you dare let loose of my hands…” </em>
</p>
<p>The other boy joins him for the chorus.</p>
<p>“<em> When I grow up, Things I think will change </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Everything, everything </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Is going to follow me, will only hurt my head </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When I grow up…” </em>
</p>
<p>Before Seungcheol can comprehend everything that has happened, the song ends. The other boy stares at him, and Seungcheol stares back. The other boy is handsome, with large doe eyes and a shy smile. Seungcheol thinks that the other boy vaguely reminds him of a cat.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Jisoo. You?”</p>
<p>“Cheol, we’re going!”</p>
<p>As Seungcheol is tugged away by his brother, he turns to yell, “I’m Seungcheol!”</p>
<p>He thinks he sees the other boy’s smile widen.</p>
<p>Seugncheol secretly hopes to see him again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> One month later </em>
</p>
<p>“Cheol!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol groans when Jeonghan gives him a good-natured shove. He regrets walking with his best friend to school every morning. Jeonghan is a morning person; he is not.</p>
<p>“What?” Seungcheol demands impatiently.</p>
<p>“I said, ‘Are you going to watch the first years try out next week?’”</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighs. “Maybe. Depends on how much homework I get.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan wrinkles his nose. “Oh come on, Cheol. Your grades are fantastic.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol snorts. “We can’t all be in the top ten without studying like you. I need to keep up my grades so that I can actually afford to go to college. I really don’t think Coach Min is going to care too much if I don’t show up.”</p>
<p>“Dude. You’re the captain.”</p>
<p>“Not officially.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did you hear about the new boy?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol perks up. “We got a transfer? During our junior year?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Some guy from California. He moved next door to Hansol and Hansol’s family helped him move in. Do you think he’s in any of our class?”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll find out today.”</p>
<p>They two of them manage to get to their first class just before the bell rings. Seungcheol spots a few familiar faces and he shoots them wide grins. Some smile back and others give him a little wave. Jeonghan slips into the empty seat beside Nayoung, leaving Seungcheol to sit in the last empty seat in the first row. Mr. Jung comes in from the hallway and gives them all a giant grin.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Literature,” Mr. Jung greets cheerfully. “I know everybody hates this part, but I have a seating chart.”</p>
<p>A few groans sound throughout the room, but everyone eventually shuffles to the front of the room. Mr. Jung starts to call out names, and Seungcheol goes to his assigned seat when his name is called. He almost starts to zoom out when something Mr. Jung catches his attention.</p>
<p>“Jisoo, sit here.”</p>
<p>To Seungcheol’s surprise, the boy who slides into the seat next to him is the same boy who he had sung with when he was on vacation with his parents. The boy’s eyes widen when he meets Seungcheol’s gaze. Seungcheol smiles.</p>
<p>“Hi again,” Seungcheol greets.</p>
<p>“Hi again,” Jisoo repeats shyly.</p>
<p>“I’ll start handing out the syllabi for this class and then we can talk about what I expect from all of you.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol can’t help but sneak glances at Jisoo as Mr. Jung talks about what books they’re going to read and how many essays they’ll write this year.  Jisoo is just as handsome as he remembered, although he had dyed his hair a bright pink since they had last met. Unlike Seungcheol, Jisoo is fully immersed in what Mr. Jung is saying.</p>
<p>Seungcheol is snapped out of his totally not creepy observation when Jeonghan elbows him with a raised eyebrow. Seungcheol blushes, and returns to his own syllabus. He hopes that Jeonghan won’t ask too many questions when class ends.</p>
<p>Finally, the bell rings and they all rush to pack up their things and run to their next class. Seungcheol ignores Jeonghan’s inquisitive gaze and turns to Jisoo.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were from California,” he begins conversationally. </p>
<p>Jisoo smiles shyly. “Yeah, it was pretty random for us to meet at that party-thing.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan clears his throat loudly behind them. Seungcheol sighs.</p>
<p>“This is Jeonghan, my nagging excuse of a best friend. Jeonghan, this is Jisoo. I met him while we were on vacation.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiles charmingly at Jisoo. Seungcheol doesn’t trust that smile.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your next class?” Seungcheol asks before Jeonghan can say anything weird.</p>
<p>Jisoo frowns and squints at the schedule tucked in the front sleeve of his binder. Jeonghan swings his backpack over his shoulders behind them and Seungcheol shrugs on his backpack as well.</p>
<p>“History in 3A,” Jisoo replies.</p>
<p>Seungcheol grins. “That’s where I’m going! You should come with me.”</p>
<p>Jisoo smiles gratefully at him as they leave the classroom. Jeonghan says a quick good-bye as he runs towards his math class on the other side of the building.</p>
<p>“I’m still trying to figure out where everything is,” Jisoo apologizes as Seungcheol leads them to their next classroom.</p>
<p>“I can show you around at lunch.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Jisoo is so, so cute when he smiles brightly like that.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Seungcheol manages to say when they enter their next class. </p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol sneaks out his phone to send a quick text to Jeonghan when they settle in their seats.</p>
<p><b>cheol: </b> <em> don’t wait for me at lunch </em></p>
<p><b>han: </b> <em> what, you’re ditching us for jisoo? </em></p>
<p><b>cheol: </b> <em> i just want to make sure he doesn’t get lost if i don’t have any more classes with him </em></p>
<p><b>han: </b> <em> you’re so obvious </em></p>
<p><b>cheol: </b> <em> whatever </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Thankfully, Jisoo has his next two classes with Seungcheol. When the lunch period comes, Seungcheol tugs Jisoo out of the classroom to show him around the school. He explains how the classrooms are named, and Jisoo listens, barely speaking. They’re finally on their way to the cafeteria when Jisoo’s eyes catch on something and he pauses.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter-Oh.”</p>
<p>Jisoo stares at the auditions for the upcoming school musical with interest.</p>
<p>“Are you a singer or actor?” Seungcheol asks curiously.</p>
<p>Jisoo startles, then ducks his head. “I used to sing the church choir, but…I don’t know. It just seemed interesting.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t recommend auditioning,” a voice suddenly announces.</p>
<p>Seungcheol and Jisoo turn to see a boy with wavy hair and an unimpressed expression.</p>
<p>“The musical is for real artists, not amateurs,” he continues. “And hey, Seungcheol. Who’s this?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “This is Jisoo. He’s a new student. And that’s not very nice to say, Seungkwan.”</p>
<p>Seungkwan huffs. Seungcheol swears that if Seungkwan had long hair, he’d definitely have tossed it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you, I’m trying to build my resume. And the drama club doesn’t need amateurs messing up our productions.”</p>
<p>And with that, Seungkwan flounces off.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Seungcheol apologizes. “Seungkwan’s trying to get into a good music school. He’s…Very driven. But if you want to audition, you should do it.”</p>
<p>Jisoo shakes his head. “I’m not really that talented.”</p>
<p>“You sounded great when you sang over break!”</p>
<p>Jisoo shrugs, but he smiles a little.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol grins.</p>
<p>“Anytime…I mean…I’d like to sing with you again sometime. It was really fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…I’d like that too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going through my old writing has really shown me how much I've grown as a writer. I'm really glad that I'm writing much better than I used to.</p>
<p>Talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/NovemberSuns">twitter</a>!<br/>Here is my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/NovemberSuns">CC</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>